Fazbear Nightmares (DISCONTINUED)
by Nakajima Miharu
Summary: A dark story about the disapperance of Mike Schmidt. Steve plays as an investigator in investigating Mike's job, but he stumbles across something bigger. Rated T for dark content (DISCONTINUED, DO NOT FOLLOW ME FOR MORE FNAF FANFICTIONS. I AM NO LONGER IN THE FANDOM.)
1. Chapter 1: Going in

A/N: This is my first Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction. Basically, as the summary says, this is a dark story. You've been warned. *evil laugh*

000000000000000000000000000000

"Steve!" Steve's boss said. "Steve wake up!" He shouted. Slowly, Steve opened his eyes. "I need you to investigate Mike's disappearance. You should start at his job. He works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Start at 12:00 AM."

Steve's POV

Memories rushed back to me. I remember Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. I remember what my mom said about the old location and someone got bitten in the head. They called it "The Bite of 87'" The kid that was bitten is fine now.

000

Steve was getting ready for his investigation. Robert drove him there. "You sure you wanna go? I mean, there are creepy animatronic dolls." Robert asked Steve. "Those "dolls" won't hurt me. They're just "dolls"." Steve said. Both drove to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Steve's POV

I saw the restaurant and it gave me the goosebumps. I went in and started investigating.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like it? It's short, but a pleasure to read. I'll just add three more chapters then I'll tell my classmate to write more chapters. The story has 20 chapters.

See ya next chapter!

-Freddy


	2. Chapter 2: Ding!

A/N: Chapter 2 everybody! Steve saw something big.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steve's POV

I started to hear sounds. I turned my flashlight on and saw that Bonnie was missing. I then saw the puppet. It had a creepy smile and purple lines through its eyes like tears. I hid behind Freddy.

000

Steve whisperly breathed. Until Freddy said, "What are you doing kid? You should be with US! Be with mom. Your punishment, DIE! No pizza."

"Hey Freddy, we should kill him! We should play hide and go Freddy." Chica said. "Yar! Ye found me a first mate!" Foxy said.

6:00 AM. Ding!

All animatronics went back to the stage.

Steve said, "I will never go back, again."

"So, how was it?" Robert questioned.

Steve's POV

I know I have to go back. No one will ever believe me. What Freddy said was stuck in my head. Repeating like a circle.

000000000000000000

Whew, chapter 2, people! Looks like Steve got caught while hiding. Naughty boy. ;3

Stay tuned for Chapter 3!

-Freddy


	3. Chapter 3: Needing to go back

A/N: Phew! Chapter 3! Steve brings along a friend named Isabella. What do you think will happen when they explore the pizzeria?

0000000000000000000000

Steve said everything to his boss. "That's not true, Steve. The animatronics aren't on at night. They're for the kids." Steve's boss said. "But I'm telling the truth. The night guards said the animatronics have been acting weird after a child got killed at Fredbear's family diner. Maybe they have some kind of connection." Steve said hurriedly. Steve's boss sighed. "They do have a connection." Steve's boss said sadly. "What?!" Steve shockedly said. "Yes. Last November 16, 1987. Five children were reported missing. My friend's daughter was one of them."

"Wait, if there are 5 children and 4 animatronics, where's the fifth one?" Steve questioned. "She's with you." His boss answered.

Steve's POV

My boss just did crazy talk. Well, I have to go back. I brought my friend, Isabella. We both walked to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. We walked quietly in to the security room. A phone rang. "Hello. *bang* It's been a rough night. *jingle* Oh no. *moan then screech*"

"What was that?!"

"I don't know." Isabella answered.

*giggle*

"What was that?!"

"I don't know." Isabella answered worriedly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hm, I've never had any OCs before, so consider Steve, Robert and Isabella my OCs. Welp, there you go, here's Chapter 3 of Fazbear Nightmares. Oh and um, if your probably wondering who's on the phone, its Phone Guy, but I'm calling him Lucas (name of my classmate, lol) because his official name has not yet been revealed.

Chapter 4 coming soon!

-Freddy


	4. Chapter 4: In the suits

A/N: Chapter 4, finally! *sigh*

00000000000000000000000

"Hi Steve! You brought a friend! We can't wait to KILL you! And to introduce, no, intro-duce us to her!" Freddy Said. "We can't tell him! He might shut us down!" Someone said from the back room. "But Bonnie, he can help us! We need to protect Steve from him!" Said a female voice. "Yar, Chica is right, ye need to protect him from him." Said a male voice. "Who was that? Why do they want to protect me?!" 6 AM bell. All animatronics went to restart.

NEXT NIGHT

"Let's see what the suits are stuffed with." Isabella said. "I'll give you a lift."

"What a gentleman." Isabella saw something. "Steve! The suits are stuffed with kids!" Isabella said. "How many suits are there?" Steve questioned. "Four! Wait, should there be five?" Isabella questioned. "She's with me." Steve's eyes darkened. "You cannot escape me, Steve." A young girl's voice can be heard.

0000000000

It's time to give Fazbear Nightmares a rest, for a while. So the story will be updated with 4 chapters every weekend due to school.

Looks like Steve and Isabella have made it to the next night and saw the animatronic suits stuffed with kids. What's happening?

Find out soon!

-Freddy


	5. Chapter 5: Pi (Sorry, I got nothing)

A/N: Sorry, I was busy for my finals. On summer, it's harder. Soooo, anyway… Steve and Isabella find out about the five children.

0000000000000000000

~FLASHBACK~

"Come little children~ For life is this way, murdering beauty and passion~ Sleep now dear children~ For there is no time to play~ Sleep soundly~"

*Stab!*

*Stab!*

*Stab!*

Blood spilled everywhere

"Sounds of screaming children makes me happy~"

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

000000000000

"This just in, local pizzeria reported five children who went missing. First, there were only two, but a few nights later, three wandered in, searches have been made and the security cameras found out who is really responsible, Mike Mikeson (A/N: I regret nothing. :/) Whoever saw the children will be rewarded $10,000." The news said.

~A decade later~

"Hmmm… I really need a job… how about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Mike said, five years freed after the children thing.

"Vintage pizzeria looking for a security guard. $120.00 a week, dial 1-500-00-FAZ-FAZBEAR" the newspaper said.

00000000000000

Trololol. That's it foor.. now. =p (Author is drunk. Reson: Pizza)


	6. Chapter 6: Pi 2

A/N: My apologies for the long delay of Fazbear Nightmares. Got distracted with other stuff, but finally, they have stopped. So here is Chapter 6 by yours truly!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Steve! Steve! Wake up!" Isabella screamed. "Uhh..." Steve slowly opened his eyes slowly. "What happened?" Steve questioned. "You blacked out." Isabella replied. "What times is it?" Steve asked. "About 2:30 AM" Isabella replied.

They saw the puppet again, standing ten feet away from them. "I know why you blacked out." The puppet said demonically. "Stay back! Don't stuff us in those suits!" Isabella shouted. "I'm not one of them." The puppet said. "Those animatronics are afraid of the spirits." It continued. "The animatronics were protecting you. The children think that adult males may have killed them. They thought it was Mike, but they were wrong. The spirits then became restless. Each night guard that worked here died." The puppet said sadly. "Wait, how about female guards?" Steve questioned. "You do not want to know." The puppet replied quickly. "You have to wear the suits so that they'll they the both of you are stuff. I'll carry you. Just play dead. By the way, call me Mari." Mari said. |Hurry, we've got to!" Mari paniced.

"I got nothing. I really got nothing." Steve said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No POV for Steve this time. Lazy Freddy is lazy. Wow, I just noticed that the story is now 1k words long. Surprising as I say cuz I was using my phone to browse stuff. Anyways, got a guest review (gomenasai for saying this late) in which I believe knows me in real life. Already said the reply personally, lel. So, the story will be put back on hiatus until next school year. Which means I'll be writing other stuff, so please be patient.

Stay tuned for Chapter 7! *is working on Five Nights at Megaman X's, an incoming FNAF crossover with Megaman X characters.*

-Freddy Fazbear Literature, taking a break since it's vacation


End file.
